


Macaron

by Saku015



Series: Murahimu Week 2015 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cookies, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Himuro's working hard, so Murasakibara decides to surprise him with cookies.





	Macaron

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Adulthood.

Being a pro basketball player was really tiring. That was one of the reasons why Murasakibara Atsushi decided that after high school, he would quit and go to one of Los Angeles’s best cooking schools. He loved cooking and despite his boyfriends’ complains, he did not change his decision.

All of that had happened five years ago and right now, they were adults with Himuro playing in NBA and Atsushi working in a famous restaurant as their pastry chief. Both of them were content with their lives – especially because they shared it with each other.

”Atsushi, I am home!” Tatsuya called out as he stepped into their shared apartment after a hard day of practice. He took his shoes and coat off and walked inside.

”Ah, Muro-chin! Welcome home!” Atsushi peeked out from the kitchen, gifting Himuro with one of his rare kind smiles.

From what Himuro could see, there was flour on his face and he suspected that his hands were covered in the substance as well. As he walked into the kitchen, a sweet smell grabbed his attention and saw that their oven was turned on with cookies in it.

”Atsushi, this is…” he started, wanting some kind of explanation.

”You said that you would have a really hard training schedule this week, so I thought I would surprise you with something.” 

If Himuro did not know any better, he would say the other was blushing. He felt as a huge smile appeared on his face and pulled his boyfriend down for a kiss. After the kiss, Atsushi looked aside, trying to hide the manifestation of his feelings – needless to say, without any success.

”Thank you, Atsushi! This is so kind of you,” Himuro said, then turned back towards the oven. He frowned as he counted the cookies. ”There are not enough for both of us.”

”These are Muro-chins’ cookies,” Atsushi said matter of factly. ”There is no need to be more than what is enough for you.”

That honest and most likely clueless declaration of love made Tatsuya’s chest feel heavy. He had to fight against the tears gathering in his eyes. When they had met for the first time, he never would have thought that one day they would find themselves in the same kitchen as a couple talking about cookies. He took a deep breath, then stood on his tiptoes, placing another kiss on Atsushi’s cheek.

”You are really a miracle, you know that, right?”


End file.
